Prototype 3 story idea
by Prawnotron
Summary: NOOOOO! There won't be a prototype 3? (Cries in pillow for 3 days.) sorry. This is basically my idea for a storyline for it...if it doesn't survive thanks to some miracle. Enjoy!
1. The third outbreak

Blackwatch helicopters flew from NYZ in standard formations, carrying Blackwatch and Gentek personal. Some of the larger choppers carried infected specimens that somehow escaped the red zone purge. How it occurred is unknown, but it has been confirmed. Alex Mercer, code name: Zeus, is dead. James Heller, the escaped test subject, is still at large, but there have been no reports of him. The location of colonel Douglas Rooks has been unknown since he went AWOL. The new blackwatch commander, Mathew Cole, made sure there were viral scanners in the staging area in case any troopers or scientists were secretly some of those "evolved" he heard about. As soon as Mercer was killed, all the evolved in New York revealed themselves in panic, then went into hiding. What disturbed commander Cole the most was that most of them were very influential members of Blackwatch and Gentek. At the isolated island Blackwatch used as a headquarters, the corridors were filled with the growls of infected specimens and the screams of civilians who were kidnapped to demonstrate the specimens' abilities. Kevin Rhodes, the scientist in charge of the weaponisation plan (after Heller killed pretty much all of his predecessors) came over and babbled to Cole about Gentek's "bullshit." 'Well, we know the Brawlers are similar to the hunters from the first outbreak, but that's because they're the same! The brawlers are evolved from the hunters, much like humans are evolved from Neanderthals.' Since he was more about the result, rather than the cause or method, Cole sarcastically replied 'that's nice. Know any effective methods on how to kill them?' Rhodes glared at him and changed the subject. 'We have also discovered a new strain of infected.' For the first time, Cole was actually interested in Rhodes' research. The scientist led him to a demonstration room. 5 troopers were seen shoving civilians into the chamber. The bulk head door opened and the trapped people screamed in horror at it. 'We call it...the fog.' The creature stepped out and revealed itself. It had skinless, blood red legs, and the rest of the body was a hideous crimson blob, held together by some kind of transparent membrane, with what appeared to be tumours spread out in different spaces. Where the face should be, there was only a human skull, fused into the mass. It hobbled over to the victims and doubled over. The civilians tried to escape, banging on the windows, shoulder barging the doors. The fog's tumours then burst, releasing clouds of red gas that filled the chamber. The prisoners fell to the floor, writhing, coughing up blood, suffocating. One by one, they all turned into walkers. Cole and Rhodes looked at each other. 'Kill it.' Ordered Cole. Rhodes was horrified at this. 'But commander. This is important. This could revolutionise our research. This could be the physical form of the virus itself!' Cole started walking off as he said 'we already know what the "physical form" of the virus was. And he's dead.'

James Heller looked out the window, curious. If the outbreak was over, why was the quarantine still in effect? Maya kept nagging about going to Hawaii for a vacation, but due to the quarantine, nobody gets in or out of the city without getting shot. He sat down when he started getting a splitting headache, like something was bursting in his mind. 'Here you go dad.' Maya said after giving him some headache tablets. He could have just consumed them straight away, but Maya was still adjusting to his infection, so he took them normally. Ever since he consumed Mercer, he kept having headaches. Most likely another side effect of his abilities, like he sees the memories of everyone he's ever consumed when he sleeps, which causes bad moods for him in the morning. 'Thanks. I swear, they're getting worse.' He told her. There was then a knock on the door. Heller answered it, and there was colonel Rooks, the former Blackwatch commander. 'I need a word with you Heller.' He said straight away. 'We got problems.'

Cole was about to exit Gentek's "infected farm" when his lieutenant, Daniel Flint, got his attention. 'Sir, you need to come with me.' When Cole asked Flint why, he replied 'I don't fully understand sir, but "it" wants to see you.' Understanding what he meant, Cole went to cell 0, the most secure prison on the planet. Inside, an 8 year-old boy sat in the centre, tied up and surrounded by an electrical field, with a nuclear bomb attached to him. The boy looked at the commander and smiled. 'Had my invitation, have you?' He asked. Reminding himself that this boy wasn't really a kid, Cole replied 'yes. What did you want me for?' The boy snickered and said 'Alex Mercer. The man who killed my mother. Is he dead?' He asked. Cole confirmed that he was, then jumped as the boy shouted 'Wrong! He was too strong to be simply consumed. No doubt his consciousness is still intact. Most likely in the body of his "replacement". Your opinion?' Cole glared at him. 'Shut the fuck up you little bastard. Mercer's dead. Is this why you called me here? To try and scare me shitless?' The boy looked down and said 'tried? I think I succeeded. But no. That was only for fun. I just wanted to give you some advice. Be careful who you're friends with.' Deciding that enough was enough, Cole left cell 0. As he went, he called back. 'Just try to remember. If you even sneeze, that nuke you're strapped to will blow.' After he left, Pariah looked down at a small toy train and smirked. 'Why do you think I haven't left yet?'

'What the fuck are you doing here?' Asked Heller. Rooks explained 'After what happened at the Gentek building, I had to run like hell. I managed to keep track of what's going on in Blackwatch. They know the outbreak's over, but they have no intention of letting New York out of this. They're still using the civilians as guinea pigs, and they're still making new types of infected. And that's not all. Elizabeth Greene's son is at their main base.' Heller was confused. 'Who the fuck is Elizabeth Greene?' Rooks replied 'an infected similar to you and Mercer who started an outbreak in hope, Idaho in 1969. Mercer killed her a year ago.' Still wanting answers, Heller pressed on. 'Why should I know this?' Deciding to just go straight to the point, Rooks answered 'Before Blackwatch ended the Idaho outbreak, Greene gave birth to a boy who Gentek calls Pariah. As soon as he was born, Gentek took both of them into custody. Right now, they're doing tests on him. If Blackwatch manages to weaponise the virus, it could cause world war 3. And to top it off, I think Pariah's planning some dangerous shit.' Heller finally got the point. If another infected who may be tougher than him is out there, Christ knows what could happen. And Blackwatch is making the virus worse? Hypocrites. Obviously, Rooks was telling him this so he could put a stop to it. 'Hate to disappoint you Rooks, but I'm not being a part of this shit. I'm not putting my daughter at risk like this. Thought you would get that.' As he closed the door, Rooks stormed off, furious. What he didn't know however, was that Heller would change his mind very soon.

Rhodes inspected the holding cells of the Gentek labs. Of course, there were brawlers, hydras, juggernauts, flyers, walkers, and even a Goliath. Thanks to his secret pulling of strings, the fog wasn't killed. Instead, it was put in with the other new specimens. As he went for some coffee, he noticed something strange in cell 0. Someone or something was shutting down all the security measurements. 'What's going on? Why is cell 0 inactive? It could escape!' One of the technicians calmly looked back at him and replied. 'It's a "he', actually dr. Rhodes.' Realising this technician was releasing Pariah, he tried to stop him, until commander Cole entered, furious. 'What did I tell you, you son of a bitch?' The fog was to be terminated! Didn't I say that?!' Trying to tell him of Pariah's imminent escape, Rhodes failed as Cole continued ranting. 'I swear to god, as soon as I'm done with you, you'll never fucking work on this fucking planet again!' Finally, Rhodes shouted 'Pariah's escaping!' Finally calming down, Cole saw what the technician was doing. Quickly, he pulled out his pistol and shot the traitor in the head, but he healed it. The technician turned to him and smirked. 'Did you honestly think that would work?' His ams then morphed into razor sharp blades, then he butchered the other technicians with ease. It was only after he was done that he realised Cole and Rhodes escaped, and that the alarm was going off.

Private Craig Stern stood by the entrance into Gentek's holding pens for the infected. Why they won't just kill those things, he'll never know. He sometimes watches as other soldiers escorted civilians into that area, but never out of there. He notices that they always looked horrified, and he often hears screams then sudden silence afterwards. Since he's new to Blackwatch, he has no idea what happens in there. When the alarm went off, he followed protocol and stayed at his post with the other guard, who he doesn't really know but he does know what happens, but refuses to tell him. Without warning, the doors burst open, and an 8-year old boy ran out, panicked. 'Help!' He begged them. 'There's a monster in there. It tried to eat me, and I can't find my mommy. Please help!' Before Craig could do anything, the other guard grabbed the kid forcefully and growled 'how the fuck did you get out?' Craig was surprised at this. 'Hey! He's a kid! What's that for?' The guard then got his radio out and spoke into it 'red crown, one of the test subjects got out of the specimen holding area. Should I get him back in or AAARGH!' He screamed as the boy's arm morphed into a long spike and he skewered the soldier as he said 'that won't be necessary.' He then threw the body into the wall. Panicked, Craig tried to run, but Pariah grabbed him with a tendril. 2 super soldiers arrived as Pariah punctured Craig's heart with miniature tentacles. As he turned his attention to the genetically altered troopers, Craig lay on the floor, bleeding out. Tiny traces of the virus left in his destroyed heart spread into his weak blood stream, and his vision went dark as swarms of infected creatures swarmed out of the pens.

'Why didn't you decide to handle it?' Asked Maya after Heller told her what Rooks wanted. He replied 'I didn't want you to get caught up in this again. Besides, I'm done with all that crap. I'm tired of the killing, the disguising, all of it.' As he said that though, he heard Mercer's voice in his head. 'So you're going to let all of that potential go to waste?' Heller was actually disturbed at that. Why did he just hear Mercer? That was impossible. The door knocked then. When he answered it, there was a police man. 'James Heller?' He asked. He confirmed this, then the officer said 'could you come with me please?' Heller didn't understand. 'Why? What's going on?' He asked. 'Dad? What's happening?' He turned and saw Maya looking at him, confused. As he was about to tell her to wait in the living room, he gasped as blood splattered the wall. Maya stared at him, terrified, and he saw what for. A huge blade was impaling through his torso. 'What the fu-' he was cut off when it pulled back. The police officer was an evolved. What did they want with him? He morphed his arms into hammerfists and clobbered the officer. After Heller healed his stab wound, the officer smiled at him. He saw random people in the street looking at him. Cleaners, homeless people, other policemen, they all morphed their arms into blades and attacked. Using his own blade, hammerfists, shields and claws to fight back, he saw an accountant gesture his arms into the air and shout. As he did so, 3 brawlers arrived. Where did they come from? 'Remember.' Instructed the evolved-accountant. 'We need him alive. Whatever you do, don't kill him.' As the brawlers charged, there were gunshots which distracted them. Rooks arrived with a desert eagle in both hands. Taking advantage of this, Heller used his whip fist to bisect the brawlers with one strike. He formed his blade and charged to the evolved.

Craig woke up at the entrance to the specimen holding pens...or what was left of them. The whole base was in ruins, corpses everywhere, yet he was alive. But how? Using his radio, he tried to contact red crown, but it was broken. A squad of troopers came in then 'identify yourself!' Ordered the commander. Craig did as he was ordered, then a brawler arrived. On instinct, Craig tried to dodge as it pounced, but he ended up ninja-flipping over the beast. 'The fuck?!' Exclaimed the private. The brawler then knocked him down and tore his arm off with it's teeth. As Craig clutched his torn flesh, the creature was moving in to finish him off. In an attempt to hold it pack, he pushed back it's head, then tried to punch it. To his surprise, it reacted to the punches like a human would. Getting onto it's back, he pulled it's jaw, then somehow snapped it. At the same time the brawler died, numerous tentacles shot out of Craig and into the brawler. He felt it's cells and biomass transfer into his body, then his lost arm grew back. As it did, his hands morphed into metallic claws. As he stared at them, the squad started firing at him, but they couldn't kill him. Freaking out, he jumped up through the skylight and was outside the ruined base. Looking at his claws, he asked himself 'what's happening to me?' They then morphed back into his fingerless gloves and sleeves of his Blackwatch uniform. He then asked himself a better question. 'What the fuck am I?'


	2. Mercer's return

One by one, the evolved were killed in the battle. Eventually, the remaining evolved knew they couldn't win and ran like hell. Letting his adrenaline go down, Heller noticed something strange about his blade. Before, it was wide and curved, but now it was thin and perfectly straight. Reforming his arm, Rooks holstered his pistol. 'You okay?' Heller nodded and went back to check on Maya. 'I'm alright dad. Just a bit freaked out. Why were you staring at the...sword thing?' Heller told her it was nothing to worry about, then he heard Mercer's voice in his head again. 'That was just me. You should probably prepare yourself. Because I want out.' Heller quietly said to himself 'What the fuck's that supposed to mean? You're dead.' Maya looked at him in concern. 'Now what?' Heller looked at her and said 'I need to make a phone call.'

Now in the green zone, Craig stood on a rooftop looking down on the streets. Why were there still zones? Surely Blackwatch should have pulled back. He asked himself that question every day in the headquarters. 'Halt.' He turned and saw a Blackwatch commander with 4 soldiers. Before he could say anything, they all fired their rifles at him until their clips were empty. Collapsing on one knee, Craig watched as his bullet wounds healed. As he stood up, the troops kept firing at him. In self defence, Craig formed his claws and pounced, bisecting one of the troops. In seconds, the squad was sliced to ribbons. On the last soldier though, Craig just skewered him, but accidentally consumed him. As soon as he did, he saw something in his mind for a moment.

Through that soldiers memories, Craig watched that same squad herding panicked civilians into a helicopter. 'What the hell's going on?' Asked one of them. 'The outbreak's over.' The troops ignored him and continued with the loading. 'Stop!' Shouted a man in the watching crowd. 'My daughter's in there!' He started trying to shove past the troops. 'Daddy!' Called a girl, about 5 years old, in the chopper. When they were just 5 steps from each other, one of the troops, the one Craig consumed, gunned him down, splattering his blood on the test subjects. The girl screamed and tried to get to his body. The commander then berated the killer. 'Use your fucking head! Next time, just whack your gun at them! Don't let me see you wasting ammo again!' Out the corner of his eye, the trooper saw the girl crying over her father's body. another trooper, the first one Craig bisected, grabbed her wrist and threw her into the chopper and murmured 'little bitch.' As soon as the experience was over, Craig sat, horrified at what he seen. Blackwatch were kidnapping civilians off the streets. He always thought the people in the base were refugees. Remembering the screams at his old post, he had a horrible suspicion.

Dana mercer answered her phone while browsing /Blacknet/ for information. 'Dana?' Heller started. 'It's the evolved. A whole fucking battalion just attacked.' Dana paused in surprise for a moment. 'Evolved? But Alex is dead. They went into hiding as soon as they knew he was.' Knowing how crazy this thought is, Heller explained 'I'm not so sure now. I heard him talking in my head, and blade went...weird. I think he's still alive. In my cells.' At first, Dana was silent, then said 'I think I know someone who can help.'

Using his credentials on a /Blacknet/ terminal, Craig tried to find out what Gentek were doing to those people, but it denied him access. Remembering the memory experience, Craig consumed a commander who was inspecting a nearby base. Using the commander's credentials, Craig found out what the civilians were kidnapped for. So Gentek could infect them with the virus, or feed them to the infected. In horror, Craig stepped back and looked at his reflection on the screen. After the realisation sunk in, Craig punched through the terminal in anger. Turning around, he saw a Blackwatch patrol and an APC. To vent his rage, he jumped onto the APC and, with his new power, he tore off the gun platform and threw it at the patrol, crushing them all. He then jumped into the wreck and grabbed the driver. 'Jesus fucking Christ!' Screamed the driver. Craig punched through the man's chest and used his claws to crush his head like a grape. Before he left, he heard red crown's emotionless voice. 'All units. This is red crown. An unknown hostile has been detected in the green zone. Possible infected. Recommend deployment of viral troopers.' Craig looked at the radio in confusion. Viral troopers?

Looking at a vial containing a sample of heller's blood, Dana turned to him. 'I'll have a look at this. Probably just as weird as it usually is.' Heller then went light-headed and felt sick for the first time in god-knows how long. 'I need a minute.' He said as he went outside. 'Just don't let that stuff eat you.' Stepping outside, he saw his body shifting as his cells reconstructed. As he staggered into an alley, he ruptured into a mass of tentacles and writhed. When he stopped, the biomass subsided, but Heller was gone, with Alex Mercer standing where he was just seconds before. 'Don't think this is an invasion.' He said to himself, smiling. 'This is just a test drive.' He then sprinted off at breakneck speed towards the red zone...


	3. Revenge

In the yellow zone, people gathered in the church, long abandoned since the death of father Guierra. There were civilians, marines, AWOL Blackwatch soldiers, and others. This group was hoping to build a resistance against Blackwatch and the virus. 15 year old Aiden Shane leant by a wall, hands in pockets. He wore dark blue jeans, a grey T-shirt, a black zip up hoodie, and sunglasses. While the resistance discussed plans, an 8-year old boy went over to the altar with a microphone. 'Excuse me?' He asked, drawing everyone's attention. 'Would you like to know something?' Everyone looked at each other in confusion. What was this kid doing? Aiden shook his head and just listened to his iPod. The boy then smiled no said with a more serious tone 'You're pointless rebellion ends here.' At this, the doors burst open. The fog awkwardly hobbled in and crouched, it's transparent cysts vibrating. Before anyone could get a weapon, the fog finished convulsing and released it's gas, instantly infecting everyone within 5 metres of it. The new walkers finished writhing and throwing up blood and attacked the others. Aiden grabbed a revolver and fired at one, scattering it's ruined mind all over the floor. He managed to get outside, and sighed in relief when he saw that his mother managed to get out. As the resistance killed the remaining walkers, the fog stepped outside, it's eyeless sockets glaring at them. They all fired at it. With it's tumours still regenerating, the fog was defenceless as a cascade of bullets shredded it. Eventually, it fell dead, releasing tiny wisps of the gas. The resistance cheered at their victory, but Aiden knew it wasn't over. 'Mom?' He asked. 'We should get out of here. That kid's still in there.' As if on cue, Pariah shot out of the church at the resistance. He shrugged of every shot they fired at him, and slaughtered them almost effortlessly with his limitless power. Thinking he was done, Pariah turned in time to see mrs. Shane with an RPG. She fired a missile at him, which made a direct hit. Pariah smirked and said 'That tickled.' He then grabbed her around the neck with tendrils, not noticing Aiden with a canister of petrol. He then threw it at pariah, picked up a pistol and shouted 'Hey! Asshole!' He then fired at the canister, igniting the infected. Dropping , he calmly placed his hand in the floor, shifting his biomass beneath the road. Knowing something was wrong, Aiden jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the ground spikes. Pariah slammed him into a dumpster and morphed his right arm into a long spike. Before he could strike, mrs. Shane grabbed a shotgun and blew apart the back of his head. Healing it, Pariah looked at her and said 'Now you're just getting annoying.' He then stabbed her instead and threw the body aside. 'NO!' Aiden tackled the monster and started smashing his face with numerous punches. Pariah was clearly unfazed, and threw him back. As Aiden tried to stab him with a broken plank, Pariah was actually getting impressed. 'You have potential. I'll give you that.' He then slit Aiden's wrist and wrapped a small tendril around it. Aiden shouted out and tried to pull back. It was as if his arm was burning. As more of his blood was fused with the virus, Aiden fell to the floor, unconscious.

Heller woke up in a Blackwatch base in the red zone. All around him lay the barely recognisable remains of Blackwatch soldiers and Gentek personnel. The entire base was in ruins. He then noticed something carved into the floor. When he examined it, he realised it was a message saying 'I'm back.' Heller then heard something growling, and saw the new infected called the arachnid. It's skin was raw red, it's lower jaw split into two tusks, every vein in it's body was visible, and four tentacles sprouted from it's back, ending in blades. 'Great. Asshole's a fucking spider.' The arachnid leapt onto a wall and scuttled to the top of it before launching itself at Heller. He dodge rolled from it, and lashed out his whip fist. The arachnid was pulled over, then Heller morphed his blade. He jumped into the air and slashed downwards slicing of a tentacle. The monster screeched and swung back, narrowly missing. Heller tied it up with his tendrils, and sliced off another tentacle. 'One piece at a time, bitch!' The arachnid struck down, but only met metallic claws. Heller sliced at it's stomach, causing it to double over, then gripped it's head. 'Eat shit and die.' He said as he crushed it's head. Knowing something was wrong, he went off to find an air bridge. Hopefully, someone would know how Mercer was still alive...and what he was doing in his head.

Craig stayed hidden as the viral troopers strode into the street. They looked like ordinary Blackwatch troopers, but their masks displayed a red light rather than a blue one, and their arms were red and sinewy. 'Alright.' The squad leader started. 'The hostile is most likely here. Stay frosty.' At this, the troopers seemed to meld their arms into their assault rifles, covering them in red and black biomass. One of them caught sight of Craig and shouted 'Hey! The fuck you doing here?' Craig stepped out and whispered 'Crap.' He dived at him after morphing his claws, but the viral trooper jump-flipped over him and fired, apparently, crimson bullets. Surprised that healing from those shots took longer, Craig decided he needed to take care with these guys. As they kept dodging his attacks with obviously inhuman agility, Craig knew he had to surprise them. As he struck again, he revealed his trick, and swung back instead, slicing off one leg from the trooper he was fighting. As the trooper screamed on the floor, Craig saw he was regrowing it, but slowly. Craig began to slowly gain the upper hand against the mutant soldiers. Eventually, he managed to consume one of them, and he felt odd. He doubled over and felt his DNA changing. After a few seconds, nothing happened. In confusion, he picked up an assault rifle, and his arm unraveled into biomass which absorbed the gun into his arm. 'Oh hell yeah.' Craig took advantage of his new "bio-gun" and finished off the viral troopers. He then heard Red Crown on one of their radios. 'All units. This is Red Crown. Code name: Pariah has been located in the yellow zone. All available units are to be redeployed in yellow zone containment.' He took the radio in time to hear another soldier on it say to Red Crown 'Containment? What drugs is Dr. Rhodes on? Does he really think we can take that bastard alive?' Fuck Gentek, and FUCK RHODES!' Red Crown replied 'Complaint notified. Pending response.' Craig pocketed the radio and locked towards the yellow zone. 'Ready for round 2 kid?' He smiled behind his mask.

Aiden woke up on a table in what appeared to be a morgue. Before the Gentek scientists could even move the scalpels near him, he sat up. 'Jesus! What the hell?' Aiden panicked. The scientists stepped back and started banging on the observation window, calling for help. 'It's alive! We need bloodtox!' Aiden frowned. Why are they freaking out? And what's bloodtox? A red gas pumped through the vents. The scientists were unharmed, but Aiden knew he had to get out. 'What is...this...?' The gas seemed to be burning him. He staggered to the scientists and banged on the window as well, but it shattered instantly. He climbed out, alerting the scientists inside. 'Get out! Security!' Blackwatch soldiers ran in and fired at him. It took 3 seconds for Aiden to realise the bullets didn't do anything. The troopers looked at each other nervously and fired again. When Aiden heard the sound of glass breaking, he checked his pocket and saw that his iPod was destroyed in the shooting. 'Oh you sons of bitches.' He ran at them and punched one, which sent him flying. He disarmed another and slammed him to the floor, consuming him. 'What?' He exclaimed. 'Did...did I just eat him?!' He recovered from the shock, then grabbed the last soldier by the neck. If the man wasn't slightly taller than him, he would have lifted him as well. 'Shit! Please don't! Please!' Aiden would have killed him as well, but he hesitated. Despite everything Blackwatch did and why he was involved in the resistance, but this guy was defenceless. Deciding he didn't have the heart to do it, Aiden let him go, and walked outside. He easily fought back any resistance he came across, until a Blackwatch trooper fired an RPG. The missile missed and hit a containment unit, releasing a flock of flyers. They instantly sensed Aiden's infection and dive bombed at him. He picked up an assault rifle and fired at them. Killing all but one of them, the last flyer flew into Aiden. He grabbed it's wings and stamped hard onto it's head. As soon as he did so, he accidentally consumed it. As soon as he did, sheets of thin biomass grew across his sides, from the waist to the wrists. 'Now this is awesome!' He exclaimed. Knowing what they are, he jumped out of the building and flew to the street. Looking around, he found the church again. Remembering what happened just before he was infected, Aiden stood there, paralysed. He remembered fighting the kid...no. The monster. He thought about almost dying, his arm burning as the virus entered his bloodstream, his mother's death... 'You're dead you fucker.' He growled as he clenched his fist.

Heller got back to Dana's safe house, and she looked a bit pissed. 'Where the fuck were you?' She asked. 'You said you needed a minute, but it's been hours! Maya's been freaking out.' Heller cut her off. 'I think Mercer's alive, and he's in my brain.' Dana looked at him confused. 'What are you talking about?' Heller answered 'I was gone because...I was Mercer. I sort of turned into him, then I woke up in the red zone with a fuck ton of dead Blackwatch guys.' Dana stared at him. 'So, Alex...possessed you?' He nodded. 'Don't tell Maya. The last thing I want is to freak her out again.' Rooks walked in then. Dana looked at him and asked 'Any word from Ragland?' Rooks answered 'He got his crap ready. Heller, go see this guy in the morgue. Name's Ragland, helped Mercer before you showed up.' Heller wasn't sure about this idea. 'He's a good man.' Dana told him. 'I was in a coma for a while, and he helped.' Heller then heard an explosion. 'The fuck?' He saw it was near his late friend's church. He ran to it to investigate, but tendrils erupted from him when he was just metres from the scene. 'Shit!' He grunted. 'Not again.'

Commander Cole looked at the satellite footage showing what was happening in the yellow zone. Apparently, Pariah was having a full blown royal rumble with a new infected. 'What do we know about that guy?' A technician replied 'His name is Aiden Shane. In his mid-teens, part of that resistance group...' Cole cut him off. 'Guess this guy was a complete bastard even before now. What about the guy he spared?' As if on cue, the trooper who begged Aiden for mercy came in and saluted. 'Yes sir?' He asked. Cole saluted back, then shot the man in the face. 'Christ!' Another soldier panicked. 'Sir, was that necessary?' Cole watched as the body was dragged outside. 'After what happened in the last two outbreaks, it's time Blackwatch finally grew some balls. Get used to it, or piss off.' The soldier awkwardly stayed silent, then replied 'yes sir.' Cole turned back to the monitor and asked 'What is the status of the sub?' Another soldier replied 'Almost done sir. You'll be notified once it's done.' Cole then asked 'What about Dr. Rhodes?' The same soldier answered 'He's still studying Atlas.' Cole nodded. 'He'd better be careful. If that thing gets loose as well as Pariah, we're fucked.'

Aiden picked up and threw a car at Pariah, who swatted it to the side. The fight became make and more intense, until Aiden smashed an oil tanker into the creature. Before Pariah could climb out, Aiden grabbed the revolver from the night before, and fired at the tanker, reducing the road to a smoking crater. Aiden still looked at it. 'That was too easy.' He said to himself. Pariah stepped out of the wreckage, but he was completely unrecognisable. Where he stood, there was a reddish-black skeletal creature with it's organs exposed. It's red eyes looked at Aiden and it laughed. 'Thanks for that.' Pariah taunted, his voice rough. 'It was about time I "grew up". Now you die.' Aiden stepped back, panicked. 'You think you have power because of the virus?' Pariah asked. 'I am the virus!' As he said this, they heard a man in the alley say 'Oh just shut the fuck up already!' Craig morphed his claws from his left hand, and aimed his bio-gun in the right. 'Have we met?' Pariah asked. Craig replied 'My name is private Craig Stern of Blackwatch, and you're the motherfucker who kicked my ass! Now I'll return the favour.' Pariah morphed both of his arms into blades and taunted 'I am not at a disadvantage.' The standoff was then interrupted when a hooded mad jumped down smashed to the ground, hammerfists ready. Mercer smiled at a Pariah and said 'Hello. It's good to finally meet you.' Pariah seemed to smile. 'At last. You finally revealed yourself.' Aiden and Craig stared at Mercer in confusion. Who is this guy? He stood battle-ready and taunted 'When you see your mother in hell, tell her Alex Mercer says hello.'


End file.
